Ouroboros's calling: prolouge
by Lucianthelucario
Summary: The prologue in the Ouroboros series that I'm coming up with. In this story it tells about an orphan who has just been sent to live with a fox beastmen shrine priest. During his time here he meets up with an asthmatic rich cat, a thieving one eared cat and a stuck up fox. Read the adventures that lead up to main story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_So do you really think mankind is worth protecting." the mysterious voice said _

"_Yes I do. You may have given up on humanity but that doesn't mean I have to." Said another voice to the figure._

"_If that is what you think well then allow me to play a little game shall we" The mysterious voice said "if humanity is so important to you then except."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

Chapter 1: Adoption day

"Alright we are here welcome to your new home Angelo." The social worker had told me as we faced an old run down shrine

"Do I really have to stay in this hell hole" I said spitting on the garbage covered ground " I mean come on its so dirty hear that even the animals don't want to come near hear."

"Look this is the only person left who actually didn't run away screaming from a little fire covered tornado like you ,so shut up, shape up and behave." The social worker said while walking toward the shrine house.

As she walked away my attention was drawn to the moss covered statue standing by the pond. I really couldn't see its face but just looking at it kinda made me feel angry I don't know why though but just looking at it made me mad in some way.

"That man's name is Izanagi."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I turned around to see a an old fox anthro behind me wearing the shrine priest clothing "who the hell are- OWW!" the old fox had hit me over the head with its cane

"Watch your language while you are here boy this is a place of peace and tranquility." The old fox said

"I see you've met Angelo, Mr. Kyoga he is the boy that will be staying here with you from now on." The social worker said as she handed over the paperwork to the old fox.

"I see" he stated while looking at the paperwork then me "Well his language and crude behavior is annoying but I can see that he has a good heart I'm sure that he will be find here."

"All right then well all the paper works done have fun. Yes, he's out of my life hahahaha!" she screamed as she ran out of the shrine.

"Well you must be a lot of trouble if she's glad to get rid of you. Well then the first thing you can do is clean up the pond and pick up all the garbage around here." Old fox Kyoga said

"WHAAAA! You don't expect me to clean all this up that will take forever."

"Well you better get started." He said

"Damn you!"

XXXXX

By the time I finished cleaning up around the shrine it was 11:00 at night. I still want to know how one shrine priest could make all this mess. I mean I'm only 7 years old and I don't even make that much of a mess… sometimes. While complaining I manage to carry myself into the house and lay on the kitchen floor.

"Well it seems your finally finished Angelo" Kyoga said while taking a sip of his tea "It's about time your dinner was starting to get cold."

As soon I saw the food I scarfed it down like there was no tomorrow I guess that's what cleaning an entire shrine can do. *chomp* *slurp* *burp* *chomp*

"You have no manners what so over do you Angelo *sigh* well that's going to have to change by tomorrow."

"And why's that you old fox? *Burp*" I asked him in a smug tone

"Because tomorrow you're going to school." He said while taking another sip of his tea

"What! No way, no how, I am not going to some school in a place I just came to alright. Besides I won't even no anybody there so what's the point of even going." I asked

"I don't care if you want to or not you're going and that's final." He said without looking at me

"Fine I'll go but just know this I won't like it you stupid old fox." I said to him while walking toward my room.

*slam*

"Night to you to Angelo have a good rest."

"Screw you!"

XXXXX

"_So how is he doing?" said the mysterious figure to Kyoga._

"He is rude little kid but he is only 7 years old so that pretty much was to be expected but even for his behavior his heart is kind and full of bravery that much I know" Kyoga said to the figure

"_Really I guess that comes from his mother ha-ha ,well where is he now?"_

"He's asleep now better keep quit or he will wake up."

"_Ok. How do you think he will feel living in kagutsuchi for the time being?"_

"I'm sure he'll be fine but I did notice him giving that statue you made angry looks, he must remember you in the deepest part of his memory and I think he hates you I would too if I was him."

"_Kyoga, me and his mother abandoned him for his own safety and you know that so don't go around and tell me what I did the wrong thing. I'm leaving now, please take care of him." _

"Whatever you say, good bye." Kyoga turned his head to see if the figurewas gone "*sigh* No matter what they thought leaving your child is never a good thing, did they ever think how their child would feel. I guess I'll tell him when he is old enough" Kyoga said while looking up at the starry night sky "Tomorrow is when his story begins."

XXXXX

"Wake up Angelo today is your first day of school and you don't want to be late!" Kyoga shouted toward me

"Alright I'm up stop yelling you stupid fox"

I carried myself out of bed and into the kitchen "Tell me why I have to go to school today I mean I just came to this place yesterday." I said to the old fox

"Because I had filled out the forms to send you to the school here a week before you came and that is why" he said handing me some soap, shampoo and my clothes

"Wait, hold up you mean to tell me that you filled out the school forms before you even knew when I'd be getting here"

"That is correct. Now go get dress." He told me and that's what I did.

XXXXX

"Well here we are" Kyoga said as he was standing in front of the elementary school I would be going to "Kagu elementary doesn't it look fun? Angelo?"

"Why *gasp* did we *gasp* walk?" I asked while gasping after walking from the shine to here.

"Because cars are dangerous and you need the exercise since your young" he told me "Now have fun and behave."

"Wait you're not gonna walk me in like a normal parent would?!" I asked

"Nope, have fun."

As I watched him walk away only one thing went through my head "I am going to die here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day of school

'I am so mad right now to think this Old fox has the nerve to send me to school this is just stupid I mean come on I just got here and already three bad things have happened: I am stuck with some lazy shrine priest that hits me in the head with a wooden cane, had to clean up an entire shrine by myself, and had to walk all the way to this school.' I thought in my head when I was staring at the building where all the other kids were running to "I can tell I'm going to have a hard time here"

XXXX

"Now class today I have an important announcement to give you all we have a new student isn't that great. So please tell us who you are." The teacher said to me

"The name is Angelo and I live at the old shrine on the edge of town. I hope we can all be friends." I said trying not vomit from all the lame wording I was spitting out

"Well that's very good now go find somewhere to sit please"

I did exactly as the teacher said and tried to find a desk to sit at, which was really hard to find since no one wanted me to sit by them. I eventually found an empty seat in the back of the class. The kid next to me was a cat anthro a black cat to be exact and he seemed to be rich by the way he was dressed (way to fancy for a first grader) he had a skinny body and was very quiet I don't even think he noticed me… oh well I guess I'll take a quick nap.

XXXXX

'It's time to wake up recess has started and everyone else is leaving so wake up already'

"WHAAAA! Just how long was I out for and who was whispering in my ear?" I said while looking around to see that everyone was leaving and the last person I saw to leave was the black cat person that was sitting next to me. I ran out the classroom to catch up with everyone else.

When I got outside all the kids were playing on the swings and jungle gyms. Even though I couldn't stand being by any of them, I really wanted to play and have some fun but to have fun alone would be boring so I went to a few of the kids to see if they'd want to play.

"Hey guys my name is Angelo and I was wondering if I could play on the slides with you if that's okay?" I asked them trying to be as nice as possible.

"No way, why would we want to hang out with some weirdo like you, so get lost already." The kid in the red cape said

"Hey I was just trying to have some fun, jerks" I told the kid as I started to walk away. "I don't see what that kids problem was he could of just said no and leave it at that but he had to go and call me names now I need to plot my revenge and I will get him and his friends ba-huh?" I was cut short in my revenge plan when I noticed that cat kid from before, he was sitting all alone and reading a book. I wanted to go talk to him but he seemed like the kind of kid who just wants to be by themselves that is till a group of 3rd graders came by

"Well what do we have here if it isn't asthma boy we thought we find you here." The fat 3rd grader said to the cat boy

"What do you all want" I heard the cat kid say to them "as you can see I am reading and I don't want anyone bothering me especially idiots like you." he spat at them.

"Listen you little brat what gives you the right to talk down to us!" The blue capped third grader shouted at the cat boy who decided to go back to his book "Grrr, pay attention you brat!"

At that moment third grader had kicked a large amount of dust into the cat kids face. He then started to cough and wheeze

"*cough* *cough* *wheeze* was that really *cough* necessary? *wheeze*" he reached into his pocket to pull out an inhaler but when he pulled it out one of the kids had took it "H…hey give that b…back! *wheeze*"

"Ha! Not so high and mighty now are you, maybe a couple of minutes gasping for air should change your tune." the fat third grader had said to the cat kid.

I couldn't sit back and watch as those kids bully him so I had decided to take action. I ran down the hill and punched the third grader holding the inhaler and took it out of his hands.

"OWWW! Who are you?" the bully yelled to me

"The name is Angelo, and I don't like it when people pick on the weak so leave the kid alone." I said to the 3rd graders while handing the inhaler back to the cat kid "so get the heck out of here now or I'll beat you up."

"Oh yeah bring it on you little punk."

XXXXX

'wake up Angelo, please wake up.'

It was that voice again the same one that woke me up back in the classroom just who was it and what did they want.

"_**Who are you?" **__I asked the voice_

'_Just wake up.'_ It replied back.

I did just as the voice told me too and was greeted by a massive headache and a blinding light "Ahh! Turn off the lights will ya I think one headache is a good enough."

"Sorry I thought it was too dark to read so I turned them on I guess they were too bright my bad." The cat kid said as he adjusted the lights

"What are you doing here kid I thought you would have went home."

"Would it really have been nice to live you there on the ground Angelo especially since you got the crap beaten out of you." The cat kid told me while smiling

"Whatever I still had those weaklings on the rope." I said with a smug smile

"Oh really then whose the one sitting in the nurses office right now Angelo?" said the cat kid

"Oh shut up. Wait a minute just how the hell do you know my name in the first place?" I asked him

"Well you did tell everybody in the class" he said " and you did shout it out while you were fighting those bullies so it was kinda obvious."

"Be quit, any way what time is it?" I asked him

"Its 4:00 pm you were asleep for the entire school day" he said "honestly I thought you had gotten a good nap when you fell asleep in the classroom and after the trouble of waking you up too."

When he said that I was shocked, mostly about how long I was asleep, but to think this kid actually helped me not just by waking me up but also by taking me to the nurse when I got knocked out I guess not all the kids here are jerks. I was about to ask cat kid his name when I heard people yelling outside the door.

"Please tell me how is my son." A woman's voice said in a worried tone

"I want to know if Angelo is okay." I heard old man Kyoga say in a calm tone

"Please I want all three of you to relax." The nurse said to them

"Angelo if you can hear me make a noise that way I know how much work to give you when we get to the shrine!" Kyoga shouted to me

"Up yours you dumb fox!" I shouted to him

"See he is fine now will you please let us go in."

The nurse had let the old fox and the cat kids parents in, immediately the kids parents went up to him and checked everywhere to see if he was okay while me on the other hand.

*Thwack* "OWWWW! What's the big idea you stupid fox! Why did you go and hit me over the head?" I yelled to the old man

"That was for causing trouble on the first day of school and as punishment you will scrub the entire shrine from head to toe." The old fox told me

"What for how long!?"

"until I can see my reflection in the dirt." He said as he started to walk out the room, I followed closely behind him failing to notice the cat kid trying to get my attention.

XXXX

It was a long quite walk back to the shrine the only noise you could here where the birds chirping in the trees. Kyoga and I talked about what happen at school today to see just how fitting my punishment should be.

" And that's what happen. I was only doing the right thing and helping someone who was in need." I told Kyoga

"I see, well that's no excuse for picking fights so your punishment is still the same." He told me

"Oh come on!"

At that moment a car had pulled up by us. The cat kid from earlier had stepped out the car

"Son get back in the car." I heard his mother say

"Don't worry it will only be a minute." He told her "Angelo I never got to thank you for helping me earlier."

"Ah its fine I was only doing the right thing…. Uhhhh… what was your name?" I asked the cat kid

"It's Shin… Shin Kuroi" he told me

"Well Shin how about we hang out sometime I could use somebody to talk to besides this old fox" I replied to him while pointing to Kyoga

"That would be nice Angelo" as he said this he turned around and went back inside the car

I watched as the car with shin in it drove off and for some reason I was happy I guess because I finally had a friend.


End file.
